Call of the Hedgehog
by Seeker Reveal
Summary: A group of fearless explorers dream of solving the mysteries of the secret element 115 unravels into a hellish nightmare as they fight for survival against the hordes of the undead. However, one particular zombie has special plans in mind for them.
1. Call of the Dead

"_You know, I've always liked the monster within idea. I liked the zombies being us; it's like, zombies are the blue collar monsters."_

A blue streak of lightning struck down behind the towering image of a lighthouse, illuminating the artic scenery of the frozen Siberia area. Flakes drifted around in the cold chill of the night, the lighthouses light being the only source of warmth in this cold hell.

A creature walked slowly, its arms stuck out as it groaned hungrily. Blood was evident around its mouth, with few tears and rips in the clothing it had on.

Raising his mighty arm with his trademark machete in hand, he swiftly let it fly down as he decapitated the monsters head off with one clean cut. The head flew into the air, landing behind him as he held machetes in both hands and looked at the numbers dwelling around them.

"We're completely surrounded!" He shouted, as a scraggy and older looking man came from behind him holding a pitchfork.

"We're completely fucked!" The man shouted while jabbing forward at an incoming zombie, impaling it as he pushed it even further into its stomach.

With a shot coming from within the barrel to the end, he blew the head off a zombie as it tried rushing at him, shooting another blast from the second shotgun double barreled shotgun he held as he gave them a warning.

"Are you girls kidding me? I've been praying for this shit, come on!"

With a mighty kick, the zombie flew backwards as it fell out of the front doors to the lighthouse. Falling down the stairs as it broke its neck, the woman walked forward, revealing her figure as she took a good look at the corpse and scoffed.

"Boys, let's get to work."

Danny held his machetes firmly as the zombies rushed forward, anticipating there movement as he moved quickly, decapitating one zombie with the right machete as he turned around to cut down another one with the left. Another zombie ran toward him as he quickly swung the blade and ended its life with the same result.

Robert stabbed his pitchfork into the upper abdomen as the zombie screeched in pain, walking forward as he dug the fork deeper into its flesh and pushed it off, letting it fall to the floor as it died.

Michael pointed the shotgun at the walking corpses head, pulling the trigger as a burst of blood and bits of its brain flew out and he tried to knock back a zombie at his left side with the butt of his shotgun. He tried it as he completely missed and the creature screamed before shrugging as it became annoyed with him.

"For god's sake, you missed me again!" the zombie who actually turned out to be an actor lashed at Rooker.

Michael sighed as he dropped his arms to his side, exhaling as the director called a cut on the scene.

"Oh… cut!" Director George Romero said as he got up from his seat and walked towards the actors. As he did so, the others playing the zombies got up too as they decided to work on their role a bit more, since they'd obviously have to do it again.

"Are you blind man?" Romero sarcastically asked Rooker as he jerked one of the shotguns from his hand and proceeded to show him how to do the part. "Like this."

With that, he bashed Robert in the face with the butt of the gun before turning around and saying, "See?"

"Ow" Was all that Robert could say as he held his nose, drawing his hand away to see if he was starting to bleed. Unbelievably not.

"No heffey, I do it like this." Danny said as he hit Robert on the top of his head.

"Danny!" Robert said as he grunted once more in pain, mumbling about his fellow actors as they started to tease him.

"I do it like this." Sarah said as she quickly turned around and did a spin kick into Roberts face, sending him flying onto the ground as he shouted once more in a moment of pain.

He clumsily lifted his head up, tilted his hat back straight as he was dazed from the repeated hits to his head. However, a shadowy figure appeared from behind Robert, climbing out of the window to the right of the lighthouses entrance.

It appeared to be another one of the actors, dressed in their makeup and zombie attire it seemed. Romero took a good look at him as the actor did his best zombie groan impression. Impressive, but the costume seemed a little off for George.

"Get back to hair and makeup, you don't look dead enough."

The actor stood there, staring blankly at the godfather of all things zombie as his expression was emotionless. George took another look at him, wondering how he managed to get the makeup to make it look like the lower portion of his jaw was actually missing.

"C'mon man, let's go." A fellow actor said to the standing one as he placed his hand on his shoulder, beginning to steer him to the right as he snarled in defiance.

With a mighty roar, he tossed the man aside, screaming as he plummeted into the freezing snow on the ground. George turned around, looking at the now violent actor as he screamed in a harsh and bloodthirsty voice, as he saw the glowing eyes he had.

Normal human eyes were **not **yellow.

Even more, he realized that it wasn't makeup; this guy was actually missing his lower jaw! And to add more, he wasn't an actor, he was a real zombie.

A **REAL** zombie.

The zombie sprinted towards Romero, grabbing and lifting him over his shoulders as the undead creature ran to the railing to the right of the lighthouse, jumping over it and into the freezing water below, bringing the godfather of zombies along with him.

The star actors, Danny Trejo, Robert Englund, Sarah Michelle Geller, and Michael Rooker couldn't have made much sense of what they just saw, thinking it was another one of Romero's amazing stunts and stuff like that, but they soon realized that something was wrong since Romero usually never did this kind of thing out of the blue.

"That ain't in the script." Michael was the first to bluntly point that out. Luckily, George had dropped the shotgun he'd taken from as he pumped the one he already had and picked the second up. Carrying live ammunition to the set, he was already prepared for the shit to hit the fan.

An old looking zombie, with whitish hair and a crinkled face walked up behind the storming figure of Danny Trejo. Grunting deeply, Danny looked back at the creature with the edge of his eye, waiting for it to take a few more steps before turning around and hacking it apart.

"Then we're writing a new one. It's called; maggot sack massacre!"

Another zombie came creeping from out of the window the first had made its way through, moaning as it limped over to the scraggy figure of Robert Englund.

"This is a **REAL** nightmare… eyah!" He shouted as he plunged his pitchfork deep into the cavity of the zombie, pushing it back and flipping over the rail as it toppled down to its death.

Letting the sleek blade twirl around her hand, she grabbed it as it stopped on the sharp tip of the sickle, pushing it forward as the twisting steel stabbed into the rotting flesh of the zombie, screaming as blood spouted out of its mouth.

Grabbing the handle of the sickle, she twisted it violently as she tried to pull it out, making a sickening flesh curdling sound as the blade got stuck on one of the bones and simply letting it stay there as she pushed the corpse aside.

Cracking her knuckles and getting into a fighting stance, she quickly ran her fingers through her hair before looking straight at her three fellow actors and remarked.

"Let's slay some stiffs."

_Call of the Dead_

_Production has been put to a halt due to an unknown incident concerning the actors and Directors wellbeing. Rescue teams are being sent to their last known location of shooting the movie. We're hoping to find them before the Siberia weather takes a turn for the worst._

* * *

><p>"Years ago, I did some research for an old world war two movie. Came across some Nazi documents, couldn't believe what I was reading…"<p>

"_We're completely surrounded!"_

"_It's not over yet!"_

"Element 115, group 935, necromancers, the dead rising… all that creepy stuff."

"_We're completely fucked!"_

"_NO!"_

"The coolest thing… is that some of that crazy shit, happened right here."

**No one knows what happened at that set. No one knows that they were actually at the site of the former research facility for the teleporters, where the first zombie was non-officially made.**

**But everyone will know what happens from this point on.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Call of the Hedgehog<strong>

**Starring Shadow the Hedgehog**

**Rouge the Bat**

**Nack the Weasel**

**And Amy Rose**


	2. A Rose among Graves

_March 15__th__, 18:03_

_During the events of Trinity…_

* * *

><p>"That blue hedgehog… why does he always do that?" The pink hedgehog complained to herself as she grimly walked around the park of Station Square. She gingerly sat against one of the oak trees within the park and decided to complement the events of her day.<p>

First, she had tried a new look to get her hero's attention for once. She let her hair grow out and it became quite longer, reaching down to the center of her back as she sat there sighing.

Second, when she confronted the blue blur, he had hardly looked her over before trying to hide behind Tails again. He did look at her hair for a moment, but it was like he hardly cared for the difference.

Third and most importantly, he ran off again. Sure, she could be clingy she admitted to herself. Maybe that drove him away, but it was just an old habit that couldn't shake off.

Then she laughed to herself for a moment as she looked into her thoughts. Old habits sure do die hard."

OR the person could completely die.

But then her attitude got up. It's not like he didn't like her. There were always more chance to get him, and plenty of time to do it. Hell, she'd die before ever giving up.

He would admit his feelings for her, or she would make him admit it in the most agonizing way possible. You know, the humiliating kind of way.

Then she noticed the familiar image of her friend, Cream the Rabbit. Of course, her mother was there too, Vanilla. They were walking down the dirt path towards the center of town, strange considering it was beginning to get late for Cream.

She wasted no time as she stood up and went to greet her best friends. She shouted and waved at the same time, happily pacing towards the Rabbit family as they turned towards her and smiled.

"Hey Cream! Hello Vanilla!" Amy greeted the two. "What are you up to today?"

"Hello Amy." Ms. Vanilla spoke softly and gently. "Cream and I are just going to town for some groceries." She explained her situation.

"Me and mom are going to get more food for cheese!" Cream happily spoke. "Care to join us Amy?"

The rabbits invitation to join they're grocery campaign was somewhat of a relief. She needed something to occupy her today, and maybe the rabbits were just that thing to do it. Besides, maybe there was something she'd want too.

"Sure." She accepted Creams invite as her mother didn't mind the extra company.

"You're always welcome to come along Amy." Vanilla made sure to show her appreciation of the hedgehogs company.

They all seemed happy as they walked together down the dirt path, soon exiting through the east side of the park and into town as they carefully crossed streets and made way towards the center of town.

"So Vanilla, don't you usually go out earlier if you're taking Cream?" The hedgehog asked a question that intrigued her.

"Cream is getting older, so I tend to let her adjust to her age." Vanilla calmly replied as her daughter looked up to her with peering eyes. "I still want her to be safe, but she knows what to do and what not to."

She was certainly right about her being older. Her age was now ten, her appearance slightly different as Amy remembered how she looked four years ago.

Her eyes were still cinnamon brown, with her fur being a light brown surrounding her eye area and her head top and ear tips, the rest being cream. However, she gained the brown patch of hair her mother had on the center of her head, spreading out as she resembled the younger version of her mother.

Vanilla hardly looked her age, whatever it may be. Amy never dared to ask, thinking it would be incredibly rude and since how nice Vanilla was to everyone, she didn't want to offend her.

Her eyes were a simple brown, wearing a lavender and crimson dress, with matching crimson shoes. She had the same fur color, wearing a red lipstick on her lips as her entire figure resembled that of a woman who was in her twenties or maybe less, but she didn't know if she was.

"That sounds good." Amy said after she finished her assessment. How long did she pause? Maybe they would think she was weird for a moment. "So, where's cheese then, Cream?"

"He's sick right now." Cream sadly replied. "He's lying in bed at our house. We're going to get him some food and medicine."

"Oh, that's sad. Cheese is such a cheery little guy." Amy wished the best for the tiny chao. "He'll get better, won't he?"

"No doubt about that, Amy!" Cream happily exclaimed as her mother looked down at her with joy.

If only he were here…

After a few more minutes, the group reached the center of town. The market was only a few yards away as they walked down the parking lot.

It was then that the storm started to show its face. The booming clouds and the roaring thunder both collected in the sky, covering the blue atmosphere with a dark and gloomy gaze.

Amy looked up with the Rabbits, seeing how the rain that would soon follow was inevitably unavoidable without some sort of protection. The group didn't acknowledge it to each other, but they all knew they wanted to hurry into the store and avoid getting incredibly wet.

Vanilla held her daughters hand as they began a slightly faster pace towards the store, with Amy following closely behind, still looking up at the clouds.

She didn't know if there was something wrong with her, but the clouds seemed to glow a dark red as she store at them a little longer. She decided it was just her twisted imagination when she store at the clouds and suddenly saw Tails face, grinning as the red mist formed the eyes for only a moment.

The three walked into the store, only managing to get hit by a few drops of rain. Vanilla brought her hand up to the top her head as she carefully wiped the moisture off her hair.

Amy walked in as she had quite a bit of water collected on her quills and hair. She looked towards her two friends, noticing how Vanilla exclaimed about how she didn't bring an umbrella and how she would have to buy one.

Trivial concerns were nothing to be worried about. She just didn't want to let her daughter get too wet and possibly catch a cold. A sick chao was trouble enough to take care of.

As they entered into the grocery store and looked around before browsing through the many isles, Amy couldn't believe the sudden urge her bowels had for her to go to the bathroom.

"Uh…" She groaned, the two rabbits looking at her with concern.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Vanilla asked with the concern and care in her soothing voice.

"I need to use the bathroom, excuse me." She politely said as she separated from their company in search for the nearest restroom.

Only few seconds passed by, as she passed through the door leading into the ladies restroom. She groaned as her bowels had shrieked loudly, having no control over herself as she rushed over to the sink and puked straight into it.

The vomit stank as the undigested pieces of unrecognizable food clogged the sink. Now she would have to tell someone she had done that. Boy, did she ruin somebody's day.

She wiped her muzzle, trying to wash out the stink of puke as she used one of the other sinks. After she finished, she looked up into the mirror situated in front of her.

She couldn't help thinking how stubborn Sonic would have to be for ignoring her. She always knew her hair and fur was colored pink, as her muzzle, arms, and inner ears were light amber. She saw herself wearing the same red dress with white lining, with red boots that have white strips, a red hairband, and two gold ring bracelets.

She looked at her own eyes, the same kind of green that looked similar to Sonic's. She laughed at how she could see him within her own eyes. Their age difference was unsettling to some. She was 17, he was 21 now, but love could conquer all obstacles she believed.

But then a bathroom stall opened up behind her, creaking slowly as she saw the person inside from the mirror. The woman was human, standing much taller than her. But her skin color seemed far off from that of regular humans. Instead of the peach like white or darker skin color, hers was more pale and lifeless looking, a shaded kind of grey. It looked as if she was rotting…

Was she wearing contacts? Because Amy could tell that people's eyes were not yellow, nor did they glow. Hell, could contacts even do that?

Her thoughts and concerns about the woman were cut short as screams soon followed after a large boom of thunder.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ride white knight and unite my plight tonight."<em>


End file.
